


Tattoo

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: "V was an unusual art that I would love to unravel - being a work impossible to reproduce."





	Tattoo

My curious fingers explored every curve and ending that composed V's perfectly sculpted tattoos: they made him peculiar in its mysterious essence. He did not know exactly what they represented - even their symbology - though he was aware that they vanished as soon as the familiar demons of the learned hunter emerged in all their power, ready to heed their master's call. It made sense to be this way, the mythical and lyrical nature surrounding V was one of the reasons I craved everything in him, drawing me closer - being my favorite type of enigma.

I continued sailing unpretentiously through the dark designs that ran through every inch of the pale and pale body. V did not seem to mind my touches or the insistence on talking about them, but he could always get away with it easily.

Immersed in a possible mental monologue, I studied the subtle contrast of colors and the different variations on the distorted, at the same time symmetrical, engraved figures, comparing them superficially to the Rorschach Test.

V was an unusual art that I would love to unravel - further stimulating my desire to interpret it intimately. Nor to eternalize it in one of my paintings, would encompass all its characteristic aura and beauty.

It was a work that could not be reproduced.


End file.
